


Warm Colors

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Color Theory [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, flirty Suga, jealous oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is visiting Kuroo, and reunites with Iwaizumi. Oikawa is displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but hey here's some flirty Suga while I work on stuff.

“Apparently, Bokuto went home for the weekend, and their neighbors are complaining. Oshiro-senpai wasn’t pleased,” Yamagata commented as he and Iwaizumi finished their Saturday morning run and started stretching in front of their dorm to cool down. 

“Did Kuroo host a party or something?” Iwaizumi asked, bending down to touch his toes. 

“Hey, Hajime!” a familiar voice shouted from somewhere above him. 

“Never mind. I know exactly what happened,” Iwaizumi laughed, straightening and looking up to where Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s window was. Tendou Satori was leaning out said window, grinning at him. Iwaizumi shook his head and waved, then paused as Tendou was suddenly yanked back inside, only to be replaced with a smirking Sugawara Koushi. 

“Nice ass!” Suga called. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Some down here and talk like a normal person,” he called back. Suga laughed and vanished into the room, presumably to come down and talk to him. 

“Who was that?” Iwaizumi turned and found Oikawa standing there, having just emerged from the building, arms crossed and a scowl twisting his lips. 

“Koushi, one of Kuroo’s soulmates,” Iwaizumi answered. “He and Satori will probably be down in a minute.” He moved forward and kissed Oikawa briefly, leaving his lips stained a smooth, contented blue. Oikawa wrinkled his nose and pushed at Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Ew, Iwa-chan, you’re all sweaty and stinky,” Oikawa complained.

“My favorite,” Suga announced, slipping around Oikawa and sliding right up to Iwaizumi’s side. “Hey, Hajime!” Oikawa gaped as Suga wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and winked at him. “I’ve missed you,” Suga sighed dramatically, bringing his free hand up to Iwaizumi’s chest. He met Oikawa’s gaze with a smirk as he did so. “Who’s this?”

“Who’s-” Oikawa spluttered. Iwaizumi sighed and ruffled Suga’s hair before stepping away from him and moving closer to Oikawa, who proceeded to drape himself over Iwaizumi, glaring at Suga and no longer complaining about how sweaty Iwaizumi was after his run. “I’m his soulmate,” Oikawa hissed. 

“Koushi, this is Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi introduced, resting his hand comfortably on Oikawa’s hip. Suga studied them for a moment, then clapped his hands together and beamed. 

“It’s about fucking time,” Suga exclaimed. “Tetsu and Satori said you’d found him, but I was kind of skeptical since, you know, it’s  _ Oikawa _ .” Oikawa made a disgruntled noise. 

“He’s not so bad when he’s on your side,” Iwaizumi chuckled, tilting his head up to kiss Oikawa’s cheek. “Speaking of Kuroo and Satori, though, I’m surprised they let you run off by yourself, especially since you actually have unmarked skin left,” he added. Suga pouted, then lifted his arms as though taking inventory of the crimson and gold streaks and splotches on his skin. 

“I know,” Suga sighed. “I’m so disappointed in them. How’s my face?” Iwaizumi laughed. 

“Looks like they paid too much attention to your lips,” he answered. 

“Well, can you blame them?” Suga countered, pointedly making his lips pout even more as he fluttered his eyelashes. Oikawa gaped at Suga’s audacity, but Suga just grinned. 

“Kooooouuuuuushiiiiii,” Tendou  - who had a spectacular amount of crimson and copper covering almost every inch of visible skin - complained, leaving the building and flopping against Suga’s back, arms draped over the smaller man’s shoulders. Tendou buried his face in the side of Suga’s neck, muffling his next words. “Why’d you leeeeaaaave?” Suga hummed and reached up to run his fingers through Tendou’s hair, dragging his nails lightly over his scalp and making Tendou hum contentedly. 

“Well, since everyone’s having a soulmate convention out here, I’m going to shower,” Yamagata announced, edging toward the building. 

“I should shower, too,” Iwaizumi mused, shifting his hand from Oikawa’s hip to his side, tickling him. Oikawa squeaked and jumped away, then shot Iwaizumi a sullen look. 

“Want some company?” Suga teased, winking. Oikawa glared, and Tendou’s arms tightened around Suga’s chest. 

“Koushi,” he growled. Suga leaned back against his disgruntled soulmate. 

“You know I’m not serious,” Suga murmured, turned his head to kiss Tendou’s temple. 

“I know. And Hajime knows. But Oikawa looks ready to kill you, and I’d rather you stay alive,” Tendou replied, relaxing and kissing Suga’s jaw. Oikawa huffed and started to drape himself over Iwizumi again. 

“You’ll need a shower, too, if you keep doing that,” Iwaizumi told him, keeping his soulmate at bay. Oikawa shot a look at Suga, then slipped past Iwaizumi’s hands and pressed against his chest. 

“Who says I’d object to that?” Oikawa purred. Iwaizumi stared up at him for a long, silent moment. Then he burst out laughing. Oikawa frowned, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. 

“You’re jealous,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Koushi got to you.” Oikawa huffed, and Suga smirked, entirely too pleased with himself. 

“Nope. I’m out,” Yamagata muttered, bolting for the door. Iwaizumi reached up, traced Oikawa’s bottom lip with his thumb, then pulled him down and kissed him. 

“You know that no matter who flirts with me, whether they're serious or think they have a chance or not, you're the only one I want, the only one I belong with,” Iwaizumi reminded him. For a second, Oikawa was quiet, staring at him. Then he nodded to himself. 

“Yep. Shower. Now,” Oikawa decided, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist and hauling him back into the dorm. Suga giggled as he watched them go. 

“I’m glad Hajime finally found his soulmate,” Suga said. Tendou straightened and took Suga’s hand as they, too, went back inside. 

“Me, too. That’s the first time he hasn’t flirted back at you for as long as I can remember,” Tendou replied. Suga stared up at him with mock seriousness. 

“Do you need me to give you a sappy speech to match Hajime’s?”

“Nah, I can think of something much more fun,” Tendou replied, smirking. 


End file.
